This invention relates to rakes and more particularly to bow rakes and still more particularly to an adjustable attachment for a bow rake that lets one use a bow rake to de-thatch a lawn without pulling up turf.
The invention-also contemplates the combination of such attachment and a bow rake. It is still further contemplated that the attachment may be such that it is usable equally on bow rakes of more than one standard size, such as s standard 14-tins bow rake or a 16-tins bow rake. In any event, the inventive attachment is usable with standard bow rakes that are unmodified in any way.
The invention functions by allowing the user to adjust in extremely simple fashion the depth to which the tines can enter the ground, from zero to near full length of the tines or any intermediate depth, by providing a plate that is adjustably mountable back of the tined member of a bow rake. The plate gathers all loose debris such as thatch, small stones, as well as hard to rake things, such, particularly as maple keys. With the plate in its lowermost position, the tines have an effective length of zero and the rake becomes a broad bladed hoe, admirably suited for use as a new lawn leveler prior to seeding or for light gardening work.
Important objects of the invention are to provide an attachment for a standard bow rake, which is at once of utmost simplicity in structure and use, and which enhances the use of standard bow rakes in the manner set forth above and also the results obtainable therewith.
The following U.S. patents may be of interest but are not believed pertinent:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor Title ______________________________________ 893,632 August 20, 1907 Peterson Garden Rake Attachment 992,515 May 25, 1909 Riley Rake Attachment 1,182,789 May 9, 1916 Perry Self Cleaning Rake 1,414,087 April 25, 1922 Kenny Marking Attachment for Rake 2,099,053 November 16, 1937 Donnan Rake Attachment 2,553,053 May 15, 1951 Rhett Attachment for Rake 2,780,976 February 12, 1957 Koering Garden Tool ______________________________________
Peterson is a rake attachment of wire or rod stock to prevent tines from working too deep. Two members telescopically engage each other so that the attachment is adjustable for rake width only. There is no adjustment for controlling depth of penetration of tines into the ground.
Riley presents a rake attachment with teeth and a cleaning bar for removing matter collected on the tines whenever the rake is raised from the ground. There is no adjustability anf Riley is unconcerned with the problems addressed and solved by the present invention.
Perry is concerned with self-cleaning rakes and presents a cleaning attachment movable lengthwise of the rake tines, the motion unclogging the tines. There is no adjustability.
Kenny is a marking attachment for rakes. Marking blades 14 and 15 project laterally an adjustable distance from each other, so that plants may be planted apart a predetermined yet adjustable distance. Suitable hardware secures the attachment in desired location.
Donnan discloses a rake attachment mounted on the rake head, more particularly the tines, such that the tines rake old dead grass without harming good new grass. There is no adjustability. Significantly, the attachment has a body member 9 of vulcanized rubber providing teeth 10 covering tines 8 and rendering same inoperable.
Rhett relates to a rake head attachment comprising a plurality of elements between the teeth of the rake, one such element being between each pair of adjacent teeth. Means move the elements to dislodge articles from between the teeth. Nothing is capable of adjustment.
Koering teaches a cultivator hoe with attachments whereby different varieties of garden tool may be effected by selecting and attaching one of the attachments to the hoe. The cultivator hoe has a plurality (four, as shown) of conventional configurations with pointed ends. The tines at opposite ends of the hoe are externally threaded, whereby the hoe is a special item, not per se available. A cutting blade 22 comprises a plate 24 having cylindrical sleeve elements to receive the externally threaded tines. The cutting edge of cutting blade 22 is adjustably positionable with respect to the free ends of the tines by manipulation of nut members 34 as desired to meet conditions. A modification shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 does not teach adjustably applying a plate to a standard, unmodified item.